memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Stargate (franchise)
The Stargate franchise is a series of science fiction television shows and films about a modern secret US Air Force unit exploring the galaxy through an interstellar network of ancient portals. The primary series, Stargate SG-1, had a ten season run, longer than any individual Star Trek series, or, as of 2016, any other American science fiction series. The franchise has made numerous references to Star Trek and has featured appearances by a number of actors who had previously appeared in various Star Trek series. In particular, Robert Picardo (The Doctor on ) had a recurring role as Richard Woolsey beginning with the Stargate SG-1 episode "Heroes, Part 2". Woolsey later joined the main cast of Stargate: Atlantis for its fifth and final season. Like Battlestar Galactica, the ancient astronaut idea is central to the plot of the franchise, if not more so. The idea that the basis of Human gods were originally powerful extraterrestrials was explored previously on Star Trek, as was the notion that various ancient cultures from Earth were exported to other planets. Unlike Star Trek, Battlestar Galactica, or Star Wars, actual space ships play a diminished role in the series and most travel between planets is done by a series of artificial wormholes that give the series its name. The action is also set largely within the present day, rather than the future. ''Stargate'' (1994 film) The original film plays on the premise that the Ancient Egyptian civilization was created by aliens masquerading as gods, particularly a being called Ra, but that Humans were able to expel them and close off the Stargate which led to Earth. By the time it was re-opened, Humans had advanced by thousands of years. The premise is somewhat similar to , in which the Enterprise encounters what appear to have been the models for Ancient Greek gods. These gods are more playful than Ra is in Stargate. also explores the idea that native American civilizations were influenced by a superbeing called Kukulkan, whose control was not entirely benign. A third possible influence might be , which features the protagonists looking for the source of early history and having to fight a powerful being which has masqueraded as a number of gods. Stargate performers who have also performed in the Star Trek franchise include Erick Avari, Erik Holland, Leon Rippy, Scott Alan Smith, Derek Webster, and Frank Welker. ''Stargate SG-1'' The later seasons of SG1 feature the Russians' Colonel Chekov, as a nod to Star Trek. Whenever Teal'c is out of the Stargate Command on Earth, he wears a hat or headband to cover his head badge, just like Spock covers his ears when traveling to Earth's past or a primitive people. Season 1 "Children of the Gods" Arriving on Abydos, Major Feretti gives Daniel Jackson a Vulcan hand salute. "Cold Lazarus" This episode features crystalline entities which try and communicate with SG1. Such beings featured in , but were far more dangerous. One of the crystalline entities produces a double of Jack O'Neill which visits his ex-wife. The SG1 team must go out to find O'Neill's double, including Teal'c, who wears a baseball cap to hide the Jaffa mark on his forehead, much as Spock has to hide his ears on a number of occasions to travel undetected. This is the first time Teal'c does this, but it occurs a number of other times. "The Nox" This episode features Armin Shimerman in a major guest role as Anteaus. "Solitudes" When trying to repair the stargate, one of the engineers moans that it will take at least twenty-four hours to do the job, to which Major General George S. Hammond replies that he'll give half that, but the engineer says, "No sir, it doesn't work that way. Twenty-four hours is the best I can do", in reference to Montgomery Scott. "Tin Man" This episode shares its title with , which has a different theme, but is more similar in plot to . Season 2 "The Gamekeeper" Dwight Schultz appears as "The Keeper" (who shares his name with a character from TOS). Schultz's character, like Reginald Barclay, is also also obsessed with holograms. The premise of an apparently idyllic world where all is not as it seems is featured in Star Trek many times. "Holiday" The plot of this episode bears some resemblance to . "1969" This episode has Jack O'Neill identifying himself as "Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise" when captured by the US Air Force, after traveling back in time. Season 3 "Point of View" In this episode, an alternate Carter and Kawalsky ask "our" SG-1 to save their world, located in a parallel universe, from the Goa'uld. O'Neill and Daniel go to the alternate "half-evil" universe, where Apophis and his First Prime, Teal'c, have goatees. In the normal universe, Teal'c is an ally to the main protagonists and Apophis, though an enemy, does not have a goatee. This is a reference to . "A Hundred Days" The plot of this episode resembles , in which Captain Jean-Luc Picard relives the life of another man on an alien world for over thirty years and is married. Season 4 "Doppelganger" Sheppard muses whether his evil self in a mirror universe has a goatee, referencing in . "The Other Side" Rene Auberjonois plays a character called Alar, who shares his name with a background character from . "Window of Opportunity" had a similar premise to this episode, but involving the entire Enterprise crew trapped in a loop with nobody having a clear memory of the loop apart from a growing sense of deja vu in the form of flashes of insight into prior loops. "Watergate" This episoded featured Marina Sirtis. Svetlana mentions that there are 47 personnel on the base, likely a reference to the frequent use of the number 47 on TNG. "The First Ones" This episode's plot line resembles that of as well as the film "Enemy Mine". The name "Chaka" itself is possibly a reference to the "Darmok" episode, in which the alien often repeats the phrase "Shaka, when the walls fell" to Captain Jean-Luc Picard. "Tangent" When asked if he could "beam" Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c out from the X-301, Jacob Carter retorts, "What am I, Scotty?" "2010" In the background of a shot, a tourist can be seen posing for a photograph while performing the Vulcan hand salute. "Prodigy" Cadet Hailey refers to zat'nik'tels as "those phaser things". Season 5 "Ascension" First appearance of Colonel Frank Simmons, a recurring antagonist in season 5, played by John de Lancie. "Wormhole X-Treme" When Tanner and the others beam up to their ship at the end of the episode, the beam pattern and color is the same as that of the transporter beam from . "Proving Ground" The plot is similar to that of the , which was also written by Ron Wilkerson. "The Tomb" First appearance of Colonel Chekov (played by Garry Chalk), of the Russian Stargate program, a nod to Star Trek s Chekov. The character has multiple appearances over several seasons. "48 Hours" Another episode featuring the Colonel Chekov character, along with TNG's John de Lancie playing Colonel Frank Simmons. "Last Stand" Dr. Daniel Jackson's comment to Jacob Carter about such an advanced race not thinking to put seat belts on their space ships could be a reference to the running jokes fans make about the total lack of seat belts (or any other kind of safety harness) on all Star Trek ships throughout the entirety of the franchise. Season 6 "Redemption, Part 1" While Major Samantha Carter is performing a system's check on the prototype X-302 fighter-interceptor, she mentions inertial dampers. Colonel Jack O'Neill then asks for the report on phasers, in which Carter denies his request to his disappointment. Also features Tony Amendola as Bra'tac. "Redemption, Part 2" Appearance of Colonel Chekov. Also features Tony Amendola as Bra'tac. "The Other Guys" Doctor Simon Coombs (played by John Bi''llingsley), is an avid Trekkie. Dialogue in the episode includes: :Felger: "Bite me, Coombs! At least my heroes exist! If this was a ''Trek convention, you'd be all dressed up like a Klingon!" :Coombs: "Vulcan, Felger, Vulcan! And I don't know how you can call yourself a scientist and not worship at the altar of Roddenberry!" :Coombs: "''Oh, come on, Felger. We might as well be wearing red shirts!" There was also a bat'leth visible above Lord Khonsu's throne. "Unnatural Selection" This season 6 episode features an exchange between Carter and O'Neill about the name of the first Earth spaceship: :O'Neill: "They didn't go for it." :Carter: "They didn't approve the mission?" :O'Neill: "Well no, they did that. Once they knew the stakes and the whole fate of the universe stuff, both the President and Hammond realized we had no choice. They wish us luck, Godspeed, and all those things he says when he thinks we're gonna die." :Carter: "So what didn't they go for?" :O'Neill: "The name I suggested." :Carter: "For the ship?" :O'Neill: "Yeah." :Carter: "Ah, sir... we can't call it the ''Enterprise." :O'Neill: "''Why not?" "Disclosure" Appearance of the Colonel Chekov character. "Prophecy" Featuring Thomas Kopache as Ellori. Kopache has the unusual distinction of having appeared in four Trek series. Season 7 "Fallen" Jackson calling O'Neill by the nickname "Jim" seems to be a reference to Spock's resurrection in the , as James T. Kirk needs to remind Spock he called him by that nickname. "Lifeboat" The plot of this episode, specifically what happened to Dr. Daniel Jackson, is quite similar to and . "Enemy Mine" The plot of this episode resembles that of , in which mining operation accidentally intrudes on an alien habitat and ends with the aliens agreeing to help the Humans with their mining. "Avenger 2.0" When Dr. Felger constructs a supposedly revolutionary weapon for use against the Goa'uld, Colonel O'Neill asks, "Phaser?" Felger's assistant, Chloe, replies, "More like a photon torpedo." "Birthright" Featuring Jolene Blalock. "Evolution Part I" When Colonel O'Neill and company are taken prisoner by a Goa'uld, a Jaffa approaches them. O'Neill says, "Greetings," and makes a halfhearted Vulcan salute. "Grace" Has significant plot similarities to , , and . Season 8 "It's Good to Be King" The plot is reminiscent of that of , in which two Ferengi set themselves up as rulers on a planet they became stranded on in the Delta Quadrant. Of course, the Ferengi were much more exploitative of the situation than Harold Maybourne was. "Full Alert" Appearance of the Colonel Chekov character, who helps avert a world war. "Moebius, Part 2" In the mirror universe, Apophis has a goatee and Major Paul Davis has a mustache, both references to . Season 9 "The Ties that Bind" Featuring Wallace Shawn, as Arlos Kadawam, who plays Grand Nagus Zek on . "Babylon" After a Jaffa makes it appear that Colonel Mitchell has died and come back to life, the colonel says, "Well done, Bones." This is a reference to . Tony Todd (Haikon) is best known for playing Worf's brother Kurn in TNG. At one point he says "I hope you are prepared to die well", which is also a Klingon motto. "Prototype" Featuring Robert Picardo, who also appeared in . "The Fourth Horseman (Part 2 of 2)" Another appearance of Colonel Chekov. Also features Tony Amendola as Bra'tac and Tony Todd as Haikon. "Ripple Effect" Colonel Mitchell concludes that members of SG-1 from an alternate universe aren't evil because they don't have beards. "Crusade" Colonel Chekov features. Michael Shanks also appears. "Camelot" Another appearance of Chekov. Also features Eric Steinberg. Season 10 "Flesh and Blood" Named in homage to , in which Robert Picardo also stars. Also features Tony Amendola as Bra'tac, and Eric Steinberg as Netan. Final appearance of the Colonel Chekov character. "Uninvited" In the final moments of this episode, the main characters of Teal'c, Vala, Carter, and Mitchell are seen playing poker and the episode ends with General Landry joining in the game. This is very similar to the series finale of TNG, when Picard joins in on the senior staff poker game. "200" The 200th episode of Stargate SG-1 was planned as an homage to its many fans. It had many different references to other shows, and included one to TOS. While pitching movie ideas to the crew of SG-1, Martin Lloyd – the person from the studio – comes up with a brilliant idea. He begins to describe it and the scene shifts to the bridge of a Daedalus-class ship (as shown in the Stargate Universe). Mitchell is wearing command division red while acting like Kirk. Carter is shown wearing an earpiece like Uhura's. Teal'c is shown acting like Worf at a security station. Daniel is shown looking into a science monitor like Spock often did (and acting like McCoy). The episode even shows a Scottish engineer in the ship's engine room. Back in reality, Daniel spots the ripoff. Dialogue: :Chief Engineer (in Scottish accent): "I'm giving it all I've got, captain, but you're expecting a bloody miracle!" :Daniel (voiceover): "Wait! Hang on, hang on, hang on!" :Martin (opening his eyes) "What?" :Daniel: "Okay. One, that's ''Star Trek; and two, it's ridiculous." :Martin (affronted): "''What's wrong with it?" :Carter: "The singularity is about to explode?" :Martin (blissful) "Yes." :Carter: "Everything about that statement is wrong." :Daniel (stammering): "How exactly is having weapons at maximum going to help the situation?" :Martin: "The audience isn't going to know the difference. They love: 'weapons at maximum'." :Mitchell: "Never underestimate your audience. They're generally sensitive, intelligent people who respond positively to quality entertainment." looks at him blankly :Teal'c "I do not understand why everything in this script must inevitably explode." ''Stargate Atlantis'' In a few episodes, Dr. Carson Beckett objects to physical labor by starting a sentence "I'm a doctor, not a..." similar to Dr. McCoy. In one episode, John Sheppard mentions Dr. McCoy, then explains, "That's the person Dr. Beckett plays in real life," after realizing that residents of another galaxy didn't understand the reference. Season 1 "Thirty-Eight Minutes" Dr. Carson Beckett says to Sheppard, "I hear you got yourself a cling-on." "Poisoning the Well" Dr. Beckett is criticized for his fear of traveling through the stargate (much like McCoy hated traveling by transporter). The Beckett character is frequently compared to Bones. "The Storm" Has some similarities to the DS9 episode in which Colm Meaney also stars. "The Eye" Dr. Beckett exclaims "I'm a bloody medical doctor, not a magician!" "The Defiant One" This is the first episode in which Rodney McKay describes John Sheppard as being similar to Captain Kirk. When a hostile alien known as the Wraith takes over his spaceship known as a Puddle Jumper, Rodney says "What are you, Captain Kirk?" As the team is leaving the Jumper after landing on the planet, Sheppard says "All right, let's remember where we parked," just before activating the Jumper's cloak. This is reminiscent of Admiral Kirk's line in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, "Everybody remember where we parked", during an almost identical situation. McKay's aforementioned reference to Sheppard as "Captain Kirk" indicates that this was likely an intentional reference. "Sanctuary" Rodney McKay often describes John Sheppard as being similar to Captain James T. Kirk; on a planet the team visits, Sheppard is able to score a romantic scene with a beautiful alien woman. The ending scene is very similar to the one used in the DS9 episode . "The Brotherhood" Dr. Carson Beckett says "For the last time, I'm a doctor, not a bloody fighter pilot!" Season 2 "Epiphany" The plot of this episode resembles several Star Trek episodes such as , , and . "Inferno" The team finds an ancient ship where Colonel Sheppard tells Dr. McKay that they cannot call the ship the Enterprise. They instead call it the Orion, at Sheppard's insistence. Season 3 "Irresistible" The Lucius character who sells love philtres resembles Harcourt Fenton Mudd and causes similar problems. "McKay and Mrs. Miller" Rodney McKay calls Sheppard "Kirk" after Sheppard introduces himself to McKay's sister, Jeannie Miller. "Submersion" A member of the Atlantis crew talks with a co-worker and complains about the fact that Rodney McKay never remembers his name, or uses a false name for him. He said that when McKay ever does it again, he will call him "McCoy" instead of "McKay", a reference to Leonard McCoy. Season 4 The Atlantis expedition crew adopts a Star Trek-like uniform color code among the civilian staff, with the expedition leaders (Weir, Carter, and Woolsey, the latter of whom was played by Robert Picardo) wearing red and scientists wearing blue. Several references were made since Picardo's addition to the cast in the show's final season. "This Mortal Coil" Bears resemblance to , in which the members of Voyager s crew are surprised to discover that they are duplicates. "Quarantine" The plot of this episode is similar to . In it the crew is cut off from each other in different sections of the ship unable to communicate with each other. As well Captain Picard is trapped in a turbolift much like Colonel Samantha Carter is trapped in an Atlantis transporter. Season 5 "Whispers" Featuring Nicole de Boer, and mentions Robert Picardo's character. "The Lost Tribe" The Vanir that Jackson talks to has a four-pip rank insignia. This may be a reference to TNG/DS9/VOY era Star Trek where such an insignia denotes the rank of captain (four pips only) or admiral (four pips enclosed in a rectangle). This Vanir is likely the leader of his people, much like Thor was the Supreme Commander of the Asgard. "Inquisition" At the beginning of the episode, Richard Woolsey (played by Robert Picardo) compares the Coalition of Planets (an interplanetary government) to a Federation. Dr. Rodney McKay notes that the "Federation" had ships, which is a reference to Star Trek, in which Earth is a part of the United Federation of Planets. In the Star Trek universe, the "Coalition of Planets" is also a precursor to the Federation. "Vegas" In the episode "Vegas", Rodney McKay makes a remark about a Wraith getting a job as a Klingon at Star Trek: The Experience, but Woolsey (played by Robert Picardo) tells him that it's been shut down and Radek Zelenka was disappointed by the news telling them both that he wanted to see it. ''Stargate Universe'' Season 1 "Earth" Upon being suggested that Eli should tell his mother the truth, he says she can barely follow an episode of Star Trek. "Faith" Upon encountering a planet that's not in Destiny s database, and later revealed to be created artificially, Eli references the Genesis Device. Season 2 "Twin Destinies" The plot has resemblances to . In this episode a key character travels back a few hours in time to save a space shuttle, much as Picard does. "Hope" The plot device of the ship undergoing power fluctuations in the middle of a transplant procedure is reminiscent of . "Blockade" When Camile Wray complains that there aren't enough seats on Destiny s bridge, Colonel Young offers her his seat with all of the ship's controls on it. She refuses, saying it's his chair. He says "What am I, Captain Kirk? Sit in the chair." ''Stargate Origins'' February 2018 saw a revival attempt of the Stargate franchise with the launch of the ten-episode, ten-minute Origins webisode series on the occasion of its 20th anniversary, in which the existing mythology of the franchise is further expanded upon. The low-budget production features star Connor Trinneer as one of the main characters. Background information The Stargate live-action franchise was produced for the Sci-Fi Channel by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, ironically the very first Hollywood studio to turn down TOS back in 1964. Long time Senior Illustrator Rick Sternbach, one of the most prolific production illustrators on the Star Trek live-action franchise, has stated on several occasions that he is an avowed fan of the Stargate franchise, remarking, "I’m a huge Stargate fanatic. Aside from the fact that a lot of our guys ended up on their show, including Bob Picardo, aside from that, they do ''Star Trek very well. I don't mean that in a snarky way. They learned, they understood what makes a fun, semi-serious, science fiction show. There were a number of very forgettable space science fictions shows and films, like, Space Ranger, I think it was. You've got all the standard elements, space ships, astronauts, aliens, and for some reason they didn't click. What they did with the Stargate concept was brilliant. The idea of a gateway to another star system is as old as science fiction, but what they did with the idea was tremendous." As far as science fiction is concerned, ''Stargate, has as of 2016 been in format, popularity, and longevity, the third most successful franchise in American media history, after Star Trek and Star Wars. However, when counting the British-produced Doctor Who franchise, it has been the fourth for longevity, Doctor Who actually being the oldest of them all and still up and running (despite having a hiatus in the nineties). Despite attaining a cult status, after live-action production had been suspended in 2011, interest in Stargate as a franchise waned sharply and quickly, and while considerable, its longevity has not come anywhere near that of Star Trek, or Star Wars for that matter. Crossover Performers Many (guest) actors from the Star Trek series have guest-starred on the Stargate series. They include: * Tony Amendola as Bra'tac * David Andrews as Se'tak * Rene Auberjonois as Alar (a character called Alar also appears in TAS) * Erick Avari as Kasuf * John Billingsley as Dr. Simon Coombs * Jolene Blalock as Ishta * Frank Collison as Keturah * Ronny Cox as Robert Kinsey * Steven Culp as Henry Wallace * Nicole de Boer as Dr. Alison Porter * John de Lancie as Colonel Frank Simmons * Louis Ferreira as Colonel Everett Young * Robert Foxworth as Ashwan * Willie Garson as Martin Lloyd * Elizabeth Hoffman as Catherine Langford * Robert Knepper as Simeon * Thomas Kopache as Ellori. * Christopher McDonald as Senator Alan Armstrong * Scott MacDonald as Golan Jarlath * Dakin Matthews as Maz'rai * Paul McGillion as Dr. Carson Beckett * Colm Meaney as Cowen * Obi Ndefo as Rak'nor * Robert Picardo as Richard Woolsey * Claire Rankin as Dr. Kate Heightmeyer * Leon Rippy as Major General W.O. West * Saul Rubinek as Emmett Bregman * Alan Ruck as Dr. Adam Fletcher * Dwight Schultz as The Keeper (a character called The Keeper also appears in TOS) * Wallace Shawn as Arlos Kadawam * Armin Shimerman as Anteaus * Marina Sirtis as Dr. Svetlana Markov * Eric Steinberg as Netan * Scott Alan Smith as Unnamed Officer (credited as "Scott Smith") * David Ogden Stiers as Oberoth * Marshall Teague as Col. Frank Cromwell * Tony Todd as Haikon * Tamlyn Tomita as Shen Xiaoyi * Connor Trinneer as Michael Kenmore * Musetta Vander as Shan'auc of the Red Hills * Gwynyth Walsh as Kelmaa * Derek Webster as Lt. Brown * Marc Worden as Ronan * Rick Worthy as K'tano/Imhotep (a species called the Imhotep also appears in VOY) * Vincent Hammond as Ruax, Unas Elder, and Big One Writers * Steven Barnes * Alan Brennert * David Bennett Carren * J. Larry Carroll * James Crocker * Jonathan Glassner * David Kemper * Scott Nimerfro * Ted Pedersen * Katharyn Powers * Ron Wilkerson * David Niall Wilson Other similar features * Coalition of Planets appears in both. * Rod of Anguish, which resembles a Klingon painstik See also * Stargate External links * - official website * Stargate wiki * de:Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Fernsehen)/Stargate Category:Star Trek parodies and pop culture references Category:Star Trek and pop culture